Overcoming Teasing
by Berry-Heichou
Summary: [Levicest(LevixLevi)] Desde el día en el que todos se enteraron de la relación amorosa de los gemelos Levi y Rivaille, han sufrido distintos altibajos. Desde recibir burlas a ser repentinamente aceptados. Además de saber que en algún momento deberán contárselo a sus propios padres. ¿Conseguirán acabar juntos? ¿Se les prohibirá su amor? [Yaoi/Incesto]
1. Prólogo

Overcoming teasing [Levicest (LevixLevi) AU Moderno] COLLAB

¡Buenas! Me llevé como sin siglos sin actualizar ni hacer nada, lo sé. :'v Pero esta vez les traigo un collab con **mi baby 3 **basado en un rol Levicest que ella y yo tenemos. *^* Voy a explicar un poco como vamos a hacer esto:

-Aunque el collab sea de ambas; los capítulos estarán subidos todos aquí.

-Será un AU moderno _(AU= Alternative Universe)_ versión Gakuen _(Académico)_.

-Ambos Levi_s_ son gemelos, uno será llamado Levi y otro Rivaille. (Sí, muy genius. xD)

-En los capítulos que yo escriba, narraré desde el punto de vista de Levi _(1ª persona)_, y cuando escriba **mi baby **ella narrará del punto de vista de Rivaille.

Ahora ya, dejo el **disclaimer **y todo eso.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan no nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos, por lo tanto, el personaje de Levi tampoco nos pertenece. Todos los créditos van a Hajime Isayama, excepto la idea de la historia y su desarrollo. Eso sí es nuestro. _(?)_

**Pairing: **Levicest. _(Levi__Levi)_

**Warning: **Incesto _(Ya que son gemelos :v)_, Yaoi _(Chico__Chico)_ y Drama _(← Aunque tampoco mucho. Ono) _En esta historia, Levi y Rivaille tienen más o menos 17 años. Y calificaré el fic como "M" ya que en algunos capítulos habrá lemon o lime.

* * *

**~Prólogo~**

Me desperté bien temprano en la mañana, aún habiéndome levantando tan "pronto", me imaginaba que mi gemelo también estaría despierto ya. Levanté las persianas de la ventana y abrí esta misma para dejar que la habitación se ventilara. Observé gracias a los rayos de sol que se infiltraban como pequeñas motas de polvo se colaban a través de la ventana.

-_"Tch."_ -Mascullé al notar tal detalle.

Cerré la ventana de nuevo para prevenir que luego tuviera que limpiar todo ese polvo. Salí de mi habitación y dí los buenos días, suponiendo que mi hermano lo oiría.

El azabache dormía en la habitación de al lado. Aunque no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, más había hecho muchísima calor. Debido a esa misma razón, se había acostado sólo con la ropa interior puesta. Por lo que se ve, cuando lo llamé, todavía no se había levantado.

Tras oírme, escuché como hacía la cama para luego salir a saludarme de vuelta.

-_"Buenos días." _-Respondió con una voz agotada pero sin perder su dureza.- _"¿Dormiste bien?"_

Giré la cabeza hacia él cuando salió y le miré fijamente a aquellos ojos que siempre me habían tenido hechizados por una simple pero a la vez difícil razón. Lo amaba. Era así de simple, aunque también era difícil; ya que comprendía lo que significaba estar enamorado de tu gemelo, más aún si es también un hombre. Probablemente, no sería aceptado por una sociedad llena de homófobos asquerosos, así que siempre me lo callé para mí.

Aunque aquel día fue una excepción.

Me giré y caminé a la cocina con pasos cortos y lentos, allí me senté en una silla frente a la mesa dónde solíamos desayunar todos los días. Estábamos solos casi siempre ya que nuestros padres solían estar de viajes de negocios por distintos países. Aunque no es como si nosotros no fueramos lo suficiente mayorcitos para saber cuidar de nosotros mismos. Bueno, rectificando, no estábamos solos. Nos teníamos el uno al otro, como inseparables.

Apoyé la cabeza en la mesa y bostecé notando como mis ojos se humedecían por este mismo acto. Me pasé el antebrazo por los ojos, volviendo a levantar la cabeza y mirando a mi hermano.

_-"Hoy te toca preparar el desayuno a ti." _-Cada día nos turnábamos para hacer el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Y hoy, era su turno.

Mi hermano me miraba de la misma manera que yo lo hacía. Me imagino que ambos apreciábamos los ojos ajenos, que eran perfectamente iguales y con un tono grisáceo bastante peculiar. Había cosas ocultas, ya que estoy seguro de que él notaba como el brillo de mis ojos se desvanecía cuando hablaba con alguien que no fuera él. Aunque eso no solía ocurrir mucho ya que no éramos de muchos amigos y nos limitábamos a estar a solas los dos sin que nadie nos molestara.

Siempre había algo de que hablar, se podría decir que sabíamos todos los secretos del otro. Bueno, o casi todos. Y siempre habíamos tenido confianza plena cuando teníamos que hablar en serio sobre algo.

El desayuno fue delicioso, como siempre. En esto sí que había que destacar que teníamos varias diferencias. A diferencia él, mis dotes para la cocina no eran lo que se pueden decir _"buenas"._ Y como esa, varias desigualdades más. No se demoró mucho en preparar tal aperitivo. Cuando terminó, ordenó todo y colocó los platos sobre la mesa. No había mucha comida, pero la suficiente que siempre se recomendaba tomar en la mañana para _"dar energías". _

-_"¿Estás bien?" _-Preguntó sin mirarme.

Sí que era cierto que había estado algo distraído. Últimamente, todo este sentimiento, _"amor"_, me había sacado de la realidad. Mi mente provocó que mis ojos no vieran en este mundo a nadie que no fuera mi gemelo.

-_"Sí, supongo." _-Dije con aquel tono de voz monótona que siempre usaba pero que solía ser algo más vivo cuando se trataba de mi persona más querida.

Escuchó mi respuesta con atención sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Sin dejar de mirarnos en ningún momento, ambos terminamos el desayuno. Era algo incómodo comer mientras nos mirábamos tan fijamente, pero no me desagradaba.

Me levanté de mi silla y caminé por la sala. A simple vista parecía que iba a simplemente salir de la habitación, incluso casi puedo asegurar que Rivaille pensó que me iría. En cambio, lo que hice fue acercarme a él, aprovechándome de su figura sentada para colocarme sobre su regazo y juntar ambas frentes. Nunca antes habíamos tenido este contacto con tanta cercanía. Pero creo haber dicho, que hoy fue una excepción.

Seguí mirando sus ojos, y a la vez que un rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana iluminando a ambos, pude ver aquel brillo en sus ojos. Y no necesité nada más para dejar de sentirme como si fuera el único en todo esto.

-_"No soy el único que se siente así, ¿no?" _-Pregunté en voz baja mientras acercaba mi rostro al ajeno.

Nuestros labios quedaron a milímetros de distancia, quizás hasta se rozaron en un par de ocasiones.

-_"¿Porqué está mal amar a tu propio gemelo?" _-Pregunté sin crear ninguna distancia y permaneciendo en la postura.

No recibí respuesta, sólo fui besado por mi gemelo. Sin dudarlo, correspondí mientras cerraba los ojos y ambos ladeábamos la cabeza para dar comodidad al beso. Las manos de mi hermano se apoderaron de mis muslos, acariciándolos. Tras unos instantes sin que el beso se rompiera si quiera para tomar aire, introduje mi lengua en la cavidad de mi hermano, en busca de la lengua ajena y entrelazándolas cuando ambas se encontraron. Saboreaba cada roce de ambos músculos húmedos y nos separábamos de vez en cuando para tomar aire y volver a besarnos luego.

Pasó un buen rato, y empecé a darme cuenta de que ya era hora de salir al instituto si no queríamos llegar tarde. Con un último jugueteo, me separé y me levanté de aquella postura. Estaba algo excitado, por lo que un pequeño bulto ya era visible en la ropa interior que había estado llevando. Caminé a mi habitación y me cambié la ropa que estuve usando para dormir al uniforme.

Sabía que ambos hermanos estábamos deseando _"eso"_, pero creo que habíamos elegido un mal momento para iniciar aquel juego ya que casi era hora para irse a clase.

Terminé poco después que él, por lo que me acerqué a la entrada y me puse los zapatos de siempre. Mi hermano hizo lo mismo cuando hubo terminado. Luego, salimos camino a la escuela.

A mitad del camino, me dio la curiosidad por mirar el reloj y ver si íbamos bien de tiempo. La respuesta a mi propia pregunta fue más negativa de lo que me imaginaba y ya íbamos como 10 minutos tarde. Sabiendo lo que nos esperaba al llegar, decidimos no darnos mucha prisa. Ya que llegar más tarde o más pronto no nos iba a librar.

Al llegar y entrar en silencio por la puerta del salón de clases, obtuvimos lo que nos imaginábamos; nuestro merecido castigo, quedando obligados así a permanecer dos horas más en el centro cuando todos se fueran.

* * *

¡Y aquí se acaba el prólogo! Espero que les guste y dejen reviews bonitos. */* ¡Con eso me despido! No olviden dejar su review, no es necesario estar registrado para hacerlo. ¡Que pasen un buen día todos y esperen por el próximo capítulo que vendrá bien prontito!


	2. Capítulo 1 (LEMON)

¡Holiw! Lo siento si me tardo en actualizar... La perecita es muy mala... ;u; ¡Pero aquí viene el cap 1 por fin! ***Aplausos* (?)**

No creo tener que repetir el Disclaimer ni nada de eso ya que lo puse en el prólogo y suficiente es; creo. a.a Eso si, les advierto que este cap es LEMON.

Les dejo ya el cap. ¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, realmente nos hacen muy felices! :'3

* * *

Nuestros asientos estaban algo alejados, pero de vez en cuando nos lanzábamos una que otra mirada que sólo nosotros entendíamos. Al lado de Rivaille, se sentaba una chica bastante pesada. Su nombre era Rebeca. Se la pasaba dándole las mismas miradas que yo, aunque mi hermano parecía no hacerle mucho caso. Por no decir que prácticamente no se lo hacía. Las clases eran siempre igual de aburridas. Cada día teníamos la misma rutina y estábamos obligados a escuchar cosas que incluso ya sabíamos.

Se nos hizo más largo de lo que pensábamos, pero al fin tocó el timbre que indicaba que todos podían recoger e irse a casa. … Todos excepto nosotros. Aprovechamos que todos se fueron y que los asientos estaban vacíos para sentarnos juntos. No había ningún profesor que nos vigilara, pero sí que había uno que nos avisó de que nos llamaría cuando fuera la hora y nos pudiéramos ir.

Aprovechándonos de la ausencia de cualquier persona en la sala, ambos entrelazamos los dedos de nuestras manos cariñosamente mientras teníamos la vista fija en el pizarrón con las explicaciones de la última clase todavía escritas.

-"Me aburro." -Oí a Rivaille decir.

Giré la cabeza hacia él de la misma forma que él lo hizo hacia mí y a la misma vez que apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi mano libre. Me quedé pensativo unos instantes hasta que una curiosa idea se cruzó por mi mente; haciéndome mostrar una pícara sonrisa de medio lado.

Me levanté de mi sitio y me acerqué a mi hermano, volviendo a sentarme sobre su regazo como había hecho esta mañana. Le dí un corto beso en los labios y luego volví a colocar la misma sonrisa en mi rostro.

-"¿Qué te parece terminar lo que dejamos esta mañana?"

Tras aquella pregunta, me acerqué a su cuello y lo besé por todas las zonas que sabía que a mi hermano tanto le gustaban. Mordía algunas y luego las lamía, consiguiendo que comenzara a disfrutarlo. Entre besos en aquella zona sensible de mi hermano, recordé a aquella chica.

-"¿Qué hay de la chica de tu lado?" -Pregunté mientras, sin dejar de besuquearlo, miraba el asiento donde esa chica se sentaba.

Sentí los brazos de mi hermano rodearme y aferrarme más a su cuerpo, sin dejarme apartar en ningún momento.

-"No es alguien de mi importancia." -Respondió.- "Es totalmente desagradable y seguro sólo se le levantaron las hormonas."

Sonreí a su respuesta, me aliviaba el pensar que mi hermano sólo tendría ojos para mí y no podría estar en esta posición con alguien que no fuera yo mismo; su propio hermano gemelo.

Mi rostro se acercó al suyo para depositar un intenso y apasionado beso en labios ajenos. Correspondió de igual manera mientras sus manos se subían por mi espalda y dentro de mi camiseta. Algo ansioso, tomé la chaqueta de su uniforme y, deslizándola por sus brazos, se la quité. Luego procedí a desabrocharle la camiseta.

Las manos de mi hermano se movieron a mi pantalón, desabrochándolo tras juguetear un poco con el broche. Me levanté y me quité esa misma prenda de la cual mi hermano ya intentaba deshacerse. Luego, me quedé en el suelo, arrodillándome y acercándome al pecho de mi hermano ya completamente descubierto y expuesto ante mí. Lo besé y lamí aquellas zonas rosadas y placenteras para él. Poco a poco, me fui deslizando hacia abajo, pasando por su abdomen y dejando besos en el camino. Una vez llegué al borde del pantalón, mis manos lo desabrocharon y lo desprendieron de su cuerpo a la misma vez que tomaba la ropa interior. Mi hermano quedó totalmente desnudo, una imagen agradable para mí.

Mi lengua trazó su recorrido desde la base de su miembro hasta el glande de éste mismo. Repetí el mismo acto un par de veces más, y en cuanto supe que a mi hermano le agradaba tal toque, dí otro más directo; tomando parte de su longitud dentro de mi boca. Había una pequeña parte del viril que no podía abarcar sólo con la boca, por lo que hice mi ayuda con las manos. Tantos mis manos como mi cabeza se movieron con el fin de complacer el hermoso cuerpo de mi gemelo y sus desarrollados sentidos. En cierto momento, su mente se nubló ante el placer y alcanzó lo que era su clímax. Su esencia se derramó dentro de mi cavidad, y sin abrir la boca en ningún momento; lo tragué.

Me levanté y me limpié con la lengua una que otra gota de su semilla que quiso escaparse de mis labios. Después de eso, probablemente sería suficiente lubricación para lo que venía ahora.

Terminé de desnudarme ya que todavía quedaban sobre mí varias prendas de mi uniforme. Todas quedaron en el suelo finalmente. Me acerqué a mi hermano, su miembro todavía erecto. Entrecerrando los ojos, me volví a sentar sobre él e introducí su longitud en mi interior en el proceso. Mordiéndome el labio, traté de esconder un que otro gemido que más que placer, mostraba algo de molestia. Mi hermano se acomodó en la silla y luego posicionó sus manos sobre mis caderas; sosteniéndolas con fuerza. Sabía y notaba lo estrecho que estaba dentro de mí. Ambos gemíamos al unísono mientras el dolor poco a poco se esfumaba.

Una vez mi interior se ajustó al tamaño de mi gemelo, procedí a moverme lentamente de arriba a abajo, usando los hombros de mi hermano como apoyo para mis manos. Gimoteé ya que el dolor todavía no se había ido por completo. Pero con el primer golpe que yo mismo dí, alcancé un punto que hizo que se fuera. De pronto, una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado comenzó a llenar mi cuerpo; el placer. Ansioso de más, comencé a moverme más rápido. La silla rechinaba con cada movimiento, y sabíamos que si algún profesor entraba estaríamos más que muertos. No debía quedar mucho para llegara la hora de irnos, así que me moví aún más rápido. El pensar que podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento lo excitaba aún más, por no mencionar el constante golpeo de mi hermano en aquel punto tan placentero dentro de mí.

En pleno acto sexual, la "admiradora" de Rivaille se apareció en la puerta con la intención de invitarle a salir con ella y unos cuantos más. Al vernos, quedó totalmente petrificada. Oímos sus pasos y la llamada que hizo hacia mi hermano antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacíamos, por lo que sabíamos que estaba ahí. Ante su presencia, simplemente compartimos un beso hambriento e intercambiamos gemidos del nombre ajeno mientras la velocidad seguía aumentando.

La chica se echó a llorar casi en silencio y se fue, echando a correr. Sonreí victorioso, pensando que me había librado de ella y no volvería a acercarse a mi gemelo. Fui muy inocente de pensar eso.

Con un último golpe, ambos alcanzamos nuestro orgasmo a la vez y me vine sobre ambos abdómenes de la misma forma que mi hermano se vino dentro de mí. Me levanté con cuidado y notando una ligera molestia en mi trasero. Sin darle mucha importancia a la aparición de la chica ni a tal pequeño dolor, volví a vestirme. Y mi hermano lo hizo también.

Los dos de nosotros respirábamos agitadamente y tratábamos de recuperar el aliento. Justo cuando pudimos "arreglar" un poco todo. Un profesor de guardia nos dejó irnos. Cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de allí, caminando a casa con prisas. Por el camino, volví a acordarme de aquella chica.

-"... ¿La viste?" -Pregunté, creyendo que existía la probabilidad de que él no se hubiera dado cuenta y pensando que él entendía a qué me refería a la perfección.

-"Sí." -Me respondió. De nuevo, sonreí.

Después de un corto paseo llegamos a casa. Dejamos las mochilas en la entrada y fuimos al salón.

* * *

Y aquí acaba el cap. 1 *^* Lo siento mucho si los caps son cortos. Quiero que la serie dure mucho y para ello tengo que separar el rol en el que me basé en partes algo cortas. ;u; ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejar sus reviews!

PD: El siguiente capítulo estará narrado del punto de vista de Rivaille y lo escribirá mi baby.~


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 desde el punto de vista de Rivaille.

* * *

Los dos de nosotros respirábamos de una manera agitada y tratábamos de recuperar el aliento. Justo cuando pudimos "arreglar" un poco todo. Un profesor de guardia nos dejó irnos. Cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de allí, caminando a casa con prisas. Por el camino, volví a acordarme de aquella chica.

-" ... ¿La viste?" -Pregunté, creyendo que existía la posibilidad de que él no se hubiera dado cuenta y pensando que él entendía a lo que me refería a la perfección.

-"Sí." -Me respondió. De nuevo, sonreí.

Después de un corto paseo llegamos a casa. Dejamos las mochilas en la entrada y fuimos al salón.

Habíamos llegado al fin de aquella larga jornada que había resultado ser totalmente agitada con toques lujuriosos que a Levi le ha encantado de igual manera que a mí. Aquella sensación de correr peligro era lo mejor. Pero luego de analizar un poco las cosas, era más que claro que esa chica se arrastraba y apoco no me lamía las botas, una extraña sensación se apoderó de toda mi humanidad mientras caminaba hacia el sofá para relajarme luego de todo lo ocurrido: la chica no se quedaría callada o intentaría que yo comprara su silencio de una manera totalmente absurda.

Sentí como el peso de mi hermano se hundía sobre mi humanidad, dirigí mi pequeña y fría mano sobre la espalda de Levi acariciando sobre la ropa todo el espinazo que poseía. Por un momento creí que yo de tanto pensar había logrado concretar algo sumamente satírico o paranoico por lo que no costaba nada mal tomar el pensamiento de él.

— ¿Crees que esa chica hable alguna mierda? — pregunté sin especificar sabiendo que mi hermano sabría a lo que me refería de inmediato.

Por su parte, podía notar como mi gemelo sentía cada caricia mía como si fuese lo mejor del mundo, disfrutaba cada momento conmigo como yo con él, sin duda, éramos algo totalmente inexplicable e inseparable. Se tomó su tiempo para responder pero fui paciente para aclarar mis dudas.

— No sé ... tal vez —respondió de una manera un poco boba debido a que se estaba quedando dormido sobre mí.

Abrí las piernas para mayor comodidad, así la humanidad de mi reflejo se concentraba en ese hueco del sofá y de mi. Me dediqué a pensar en el tiempo que mi hermano dormía hasta que caí en las manos de Morfeo durante unos buenos momentos. Comencé a sentir un pequeño vacío mientras estaba inconsciente, intentaba despertar pero se me hacía totalmente imposible, estaba demasiado agotado. Luego de varias luchas indescifrables conseguí levantarme notando que mi hermano no estaba sobre mí, ¿donde carajos se había ido?. Seguía los sonidos que provenían de la cocina, allí estaba de pie preparando unos aperitivos.

— ¿Levi? — pregunté casi en un murmuro para mi mismo, notando que no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Me acerqué de manera sigilosa por detrás de él y lo abracé directamente por la espalda notando como este se estremecía por el repentino pero cálido abrazo que le había proporcionado.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — pregunté.

— Buenas tardes — saludó posando sus manos sobre las mías dándome leves caricias con la yema de sus dedos. — No es necesario — añadió.

— Está bien — respondí mientras depositaba un cálido beso en sus labios de una manera fugaz dándole espacio de inmediato.

Aunque mi hermano haya negado mi ayuda se la brindé de todas maneras, sabía en el interior que necesitaba de mi presencia de todas maneras. Nos fuimos hacia la pequeña terraza que teníamos allí en nuestro hogar, saboreando los pequeños bocadillos que nos habíamos hecho pero yo por desgracia tenía un pésimo presentimiento que me bañaba en el interior, no dejándome disfrutar de estos momentos. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? me pregunté muchas veces en mi interior, había pasado mucho tiempo perdido en mi mente sin notar que ya me había bebido mi café y las solicitudes de mi hermano para que nos fuéramos a dormir. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin yo estar consciente?.

Pasé de ello retirándome junto a él hacia la habitación, con ese pésimo presentimiento que me abordaba la mayoría del tiempo, me dediqué a hacerlo dormir, ya que, yo no podía conciliar el sueño de ninguna maldita manera. Cuando observé que ya estaba a punto de caer totalmente dormido por lo que me levanté depositándole un cálido beso en su frente.

— Buenas noches, Levi .

Me fui camino a mi habitación, me quité los pantalones, zapatos y todas las cosas quedándome solo en ropa interior y la camisa. Me adentré en la fría cama con aquel pensamiento, tenía que haber alguna manera de evitarlo, no podía. Presentía por un lazo invisible como la leyenda del hilo rojo que su hermano estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Pasaron unos minutos cuando sintió unos pasos entrar en su habitación, no había que ser un mago o un genio mental como para saber de quien se trataba.

Se dispuso a entrar de una manera lenta y sigilosa con tal de no supuestamente despertarlo. Me moví lentamente como si estuviese dormido en la cama dejándole un pequeño hueco para que se acostara allí. Un brazo me rodeó como si intentara aferrarse a mi, no entendía porque lo hacía si yo no iría a ninguna parte. Abrí uno de mis ojos para lograrlo divisar allí, no se había demorado la nada misma en caer inconsciente durante unos momentos.

Uno de sus brazos se posaba en mi pecho y su cabeza estaba acomodada en mi cuello, aquella escena era bastante relajante aunque sabía que en algún momento podría tener un doloroso fin.

Íbamos camino hacia la escuela como siempre, nada normal cuando unos pendejos de mierda comenzaban a susurrar cosas cuando nosotros nos disponíamos a pasar. ¿A acaso la pendeja era tan rápida para pasar aquel rumor? Sólo dispuse a mirarlos de una manera totalmente gélida y descarada, notando que mi hermano hizo exactamente lo mismo ¡Vaya coincidencia!

Llégamos al salón para observar como un par de idiotas se venían a burlar en nuestros rostros rápidamente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, pues, los demás también se hacían pequeñas bromas en lo bajo. Mi rostro lucía totalmente estoico al igual que el de mi hermano, estábamos sumamente desconcertados con lo que había pasado: allí estaba el presentimiento que me calcomía. Derrochaban mi nombre como se les daba la puta gana pero no me interesaba, mientras fuese a mi y no a mi hermano todo bien.

Fue en ese momento cuando noté como mi gemelo intentaba limpiar mi nombre tomando al chico de el cuello de su prenda superior, era mucho más alto que este mismo por lo que me preparé en caso de emergencia lanzarme a romperle la nariz a algún que otro imbécil de primera, pero Levi sólo se limitó a escupirle en la cara como cual humillación y volvió a su sitio.

El profesor había llegado al aula con un semblante normal, pero en el momento que sentí su vista hacia mi y a mi hermano de inmediato se colocó más tenso como si supiera algo. ¿Qué demonios había dicho esta loca que ahora mismo esta juntando su mesa con la mía? Este se cruzo de brazos a la altura de su pecho siendo totalmente indiferente al tema. La chica de cabelleras rubias sonreía como si hubiese logrado un gran premio, pero lo único que conseguía era el deseo de romperle la puta cara. La joven de hebras clarísimas junto su banco con el mío como si realmente se las hubiera dado de ganadora, añadiendo a la situación posó su sucia cabeza en mi hombro, yo solo me aparté hacia un lado sin mirarla en ningún momento.

Luego de unos momentos colapsé totalmente, me limité a acercarme a su oído. Esta dio un leve brinco pensando que yo le diría cosas buenas, pero se equivocó.

— Sé toda la mierda que hiciste, más te vale no seguir molestando. A la salida de la jornada, te quiero arriba en la azotea o te romperé el cráneo contra el suelo, ¿entendido? .— le amenacé soltando un leve chasquido de lengua al mismo tiempo.

Pasó toda la jornada de las clases y recesos, la mayoría de los alumnos se reían o se burlaban de mi cuando pasaba. Intentaba evitar a mi hermano porque no quería que lo molestaran más, prefería yo llamar la atención que tirarle toda esa mierda encima. Fue el tiempo en que tocaron la campanilla que avisaba el horario para retirarnos, con una total seguridad y firmeza me levanté tomando todas mis cosas, noté como mi hermano tenía las intenciones de detenerme pero por un lenguaje no verbal le hice entender de que me esperara. Deslicé mi dedo índice al pasar con su mano como una muestra de afecto.

Fui caminando por todos los eternos pasillos llegando a las escaleras y al llegar: allí estaba ese puta de primera. Dejé mis cosas a un lado de la puerta de la misma para caminar hacia ella. Establecí una apelación un tanto conflictiva debido a los malestares que había experimentado con todo eso pero ella solo reía de una manera irónica.

Estaba a unos momentos de darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago debido a la poca paciencia que ya me estaba quitando rápidamente cuando se abalanzó hacia mi aún riendo besando mis labios como si pertenecieran de ella, la aparté de inmediato pero un asqueroso sonido se hizo presente cuando la aparté.

— Me gustas —. Dijo aún conservando esa sonrisa llena de esperanza creyendo que yo le correspondería.

Maldita sea, preferiría estar muerto antes de que volver a tener que besarla, tomé una buena bocana de aire mientras me dirigía a tomar mi maletín que había dejado en la puerta.

— No tienes porque meter tus narices donde no deben — le reté con un total disgusto en mi boca, luego recordé que mi hermano estaría esperándome abajo por lo que debía apresurarme.

Por su parte, la puta de hebras rubias seguía aún riendo como cual coqueta creyendo que así caería como varios del salón, al contrario: sólo lograba desagradarme más.

— Me das asco y pena— dije casi escupiendo veneno— Más te vale quedar conforme con lo que robaste y quitar toda la mierda que has dicho, no pienso que le cagues la vida a mi hermano. Si no lo quitas, me aseguraré de que lo hagas— añadí saliendo de la terraza buscando a mi hermano con la visión: no encontraba con nada.

Me dediqué a buscarlo por todo el instituto pero no había prueba alguna de que estuviera allí por mucho tiempo, conociendo como éramos ambos, ese lazo totalmente invisible que nos unía fuertemente me decía que él sabía lo que había ocurrido: que él había estado allí en ese momento.

Maldición, maldije todo lo posible y lo que no también en busca de como explícarselo sin que este le arrojara un florero por la cabeza. Emprendí viaje hacia nuestro hogar de una manera solitaria, el viaje se me hizo totalmente eterno con varios toques que lo abrazaban en el torno aburrido.

Llegué al fin, noté que estaba media abierta la puerta por lo que no tuve que golpear, debido a que él solía llevar las llaves. Deposité mi maletín al lado de el de él, sabía que esto no estaba bien, era un hecho de que lo sabía.

— ¿Levi? — Lo llamé con cierta inociencia.

Sabía que lo que vendría, no sería nada agradable.


	4. Capítulo 3

Cap.3 desde el punto de vista de Levi. Siento la tardanza, rlly. 8'D

* * *

Al acabar las clases, sentí la mano de mi hermano rozar con la mía. Poco a poco, el salón fue quedando vacío, a excepción de mí, quién permaneció allí por un rato más. Me sentía incómodo si me quedaba sin hacer nada. No era suficiente para mí el pensamiento de que mi hermano luego me contaría todo lo que iba a hacer. Yo quería verlo. Sabía que tendría un encuentro con esa chica en la azotea, y que quizás en estos momentos ya estuvieran juntos. Confiaba en mi hermano, pero no me permitía a mí mismo dejarlo a solas con esa chica.

Tomé mi bolsa y caminé a paso ligero hacia la azotea, subiendo las escaleras a prisa pero reduciendo la velocidad de mis pasos cuanto más me acercaba a la última planta. No quería ser descubierto y que mi hermano supiera que le espié. Desde donde estaba, a duras penas podía entender lo que decían, pero captaba lo suficiente. Durante todo el tiempo, Rebeca no dejó de reír, haciéndome fruncir el ceño ante tal acto. Pero la expresión de mi rostro cambió a una de asombro cuando vi como la chica se deslizaba sobre mi gemelo y depositaba un beso sobre sus labios, sobre aquellos labios que yo había sellado como míos. Abrí los ojos como platos, y sin importarme el que me oyeran o me vieran, me fui de allí a toda prisa. Volví a casa solo, no estaba de ánimos para volver con Rivaille. Quizás, si me hubiera quedado allí al menos un segundo más, habría podido presenciar si mi hermano correspondería o la apartaría. Quizás era una duda estúpida, pero no podía sacarla de mi cabeza. Estaba confuso. Me sacaba de mis casillas el pensar que aquella chica hizo todo eso por estar enamorada de mi hermano.

Llegué a casa, dejando la puerta entreabierta sin siquiera darme cuenta y tirando al suelo mi maletín. Caminé a mi cuarto con la cabeza baja y una vez allí, cerré la puerta con el seguro y me recosté en la cama. Sabía que en cualquier momento, mi hermano llegaría y quiera que no, no podría evitarle todo el tiempo y tendríamos que hablar de esto. No mucho tiempo después, oí la voz de mi hermano llamarme y los pasos que se adentraban en la vivienda. No respondí, la voz no me salía, pero no me importaba. Tardó un poco en llegar al punto, pero lo hizo al menos. Se dio cuenta de porqué estaba así y de porqué me fui a casa solo. Se dio cuenta de que yo presencié todo. En medio del silencio, escuché algo caer al suelo y romperse. Por el sonido, tenía pinta de ser un jarrón. Probablemente estaba frustrado y rompió lo primero que vio. Era algo típico en él, lo conocía demasiado y desde que éramos pequeños era así. Los pasos de mi hermano se acercaron a mi habitación, escuchando luego unos golpes en mi puerta.

–Ábreme. Tenemos que hablar. –Oí al otro lado de la puerta.

No quería moverme, no quería hablar. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no tenía ganas en ese momento. Noté como Rivaille poco a poco se calmaba, suspiraba y apoyaba su frente en la puerta.

–No tenemos nada de qué hablar. –Respondí, sabiendo que aquello haría vacío en el corazón de mi hermano.

Empecé a arrepentirme de haberle espiado. No estaríamos así ahora mismo si yo nunca hubiera visto nada. Pero si todo hubiera sido como había deseado en ese momento, ¿cabía la posibilidad de que mi hermano no me hubiera dicho nada y me lo hubiera ocultado? ¿Podría ser que yo jamás supiera que él quizás pudo haber correspondido aquel beso? Suspirando de la misma manera que él lo hizo hacía unos momentos, me levanté y caminé a la puerta, abriéndola y mirándole con los ojos completamente apagados. A diferencia de sus orbes, las cuales lucían con tanta furia como la que realmente tenía mi hermano tenía guardada y que no sacaba porque era yo quien estaba frente a él. Se hizo paso por mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama. Lo hice de igual manera, pero me senté algo más alejado de lo que habría hecho cualquier otro día. Ese acto por mi parte le hizo sacar un suspiro. Tomó aire, y luego habló.

–Sé que te la diste de curioso. –Luego, hizo una pequeña pausa. Su voz estaba ronca, de haberle gritado a aquella chica. –Ese beso fue solo su culpa. –Prosiguió. Frunció los labios ante lo que le parecía asqueroso. –Le di el merecido que se debía. Aparte, supongo que dejará de hablar mierdas de nosotros; sólo la cite allí porque si debía golpearla más lo haría. Levi, sabes que no puedo sentir nada más por nadie que no sea por ti.

Aquellas palabras por parte de mi hermano me tranquilizaban, pero no lograban sacarme por completo esa sensación de inquietud e incomodidad. Quizás no todo era por aquel beso, pero sí porque aquello que nos estaba pasando se me hacía pesado y no sabía si podría soportarlo mucho tiempo más. No sabía qué sería de mí si llegaba a mi límite. Noté como se acercaba a mí.

–Perdón por no haber alcanzado a detenerla. Pero te puedo asegurar que ella lo lamentó. Su cuello debe estarlo sufriendo ahora mismo. –Terminó, tomando mis manos con delicadeza.

Durante unos instantes me quedé quieto y en silencio. Pero al poco me levanté y solté sus manos.

–Lo vi con mis propios ojos. No puedes negármelo. –Caminé hacia la puerta mientras dejaba de hablar unos momentos. –Lo siento.

Salí de allí sin tomar nada y me caminé sin rumbo por la calle. Ya era de noche, lo único que alumbraba las calles eran las luces de las farolas y de las casas de alrededor. Había poca gente por allí, así que mi "paseo" se me hizo tranquilo, y algo solitario. Llegué a un parque, pero no un parque cualquiera. Ambos mi gemelo y yo, siempre íbamos a aquel parque cuando éramos tan solo unos críos. Caminé por el suelo arenoso de aquel recinto y me senté en un banco, admirando con nostalgia la que solía ser nuestra zona de juego favorita y recordando los halagos que más de una vez recibieron nuestros padres por tener unos gemelos tan "bellos".

Me llevé las manos a la cara, apoyando los codos sobre mis piernas. ¿Qué habría hecho yo para merecer algo así? ¿Era así de malo amar a alguien? El que fuera mi gemelo no era un problema. Creía que todo el mundo era libre de amar a quien quisiera, pero la sociedad parecía no aceptarlo de la misma manera que yo lo hacía. Pasó una media hora, e incluso empecé a sentir hambre y algo de frío. Mi estómago rugió por algo de alimento, pero me limité a hacer lo mismo que había estado haciendo con todo lo que se me cruzara, ignorar.

–Rivaille... –Susurré.

Minutos después, él apareció. Sus pasos se acercaron a mí y yo no tuve que levantar la cabeza para saber que era él quien se había parado en frente de mí. Interiormente, sonreí. Aún así, aun habiéndolo desmentido y habiendo desconfiado de él. Él me siguió, él vino a buscarme. Me levanté y extendí los brazos para rodear su humanidad y envolverlo en un abrazo. Me mantuve en silencio y estuvimos en tal postura un par de minutos. Se apartó para quitarse la sudadera que llevaba y entregármela. Me la puse y luego volví a sentir como me abrazaba, apretando mi cabeza con fuerza contra su pecho. Miré de reojo a mi lado, y ahí estaba la razón de aquel repentino acto por su parte. Unos chicos pasaron cerca de nosotros, mirándonos sin siquiera hacer el intento de disimular. Reconocí esos chicos, estaban en nuestro instituto, más concretamente, en nuestra clase. Y uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder de la pandilla, era aquel al que escupí esa misma mañana. Fue el único que no giró su cabeza para mirarnos. Una vez se fueron, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho.

–**Te amo. **–Murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que solo él pudiera oírlo. Y lo repetí una y otra vez, conociendo las que eran las palabras favoritas de mi gemelo.

–También te amo, Levi... Sólo a ti. –Respondió. Sabía la incomodidad que siempre tuvo para salir de noche ya que con quince años tuvo más peleas callejeras de las que hubiera querido. Dejó a un lado esas incomodidades para venir a buscarme y abrazarme como si fuera lo único que tuviera en ese momento. –Confía en mi... Yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte. El motivo por el que me arriesgué a semejante puta fue para que dejaras de estar en la boca de todos, para que de una maldita vez pudieras estar tranquilo. Cuando te vi pelear con el chico de hoy, sólo logró que mi furia aumentara... por esa misma razón, me arriesgué.

Se apartó y tomó con fuerza mi mano como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Tras eso, ambos emprendimos el camino a casa.


	5. FIN Muy importante

**Hola a todos, ¡mucho sin actualizar! Esto es una aviso, el último aviso y el último rastro que verán de mí aquí.**

**Espero que no me odien porque cada uno tiene sus gustos, y éstos pueden cambiar con el paso del tiempo, y a mí ya no me gusta el yaoi. Es más, creo que me gustó tanto hasta que me cansé y lo exprimí hasta casi odiarlo. Pero no lo odio porque no odio nada. (?) Simplemente no me gusta. Espero que respeten eso. u_u **

**Soy escritora en Wattpad y ya no escribo yaoi, sigo escribiendo fanfics eso sí. No borraré la historia porque quizás alguien algún día venga a releerla y a imaginarse su final o lo que quiera, o lo que sea.**

**Y nada, que no volveré a actualizar aquí, y lo siento mucho pero no daré el nombre de mi cuenta de Wattpad porque (una de las razones por las que también me dejó de gustar el yaoi, realmente me ocurrió -) otra persona más me vendrá a criticar y a insultar por decir que no me gusta el yaoi y que cómo no me puede gustar o que cómo demonios me deja de gustar.**

**Lo siento mucho, de verdad, porque sé que hay muchas personas a las que le gustó esta historia y que no hay más fics de esta pareja... Pero entiendan por favor que ya no quiero seguir escribiendo algo que no me gusta y en un fandom en el que ya no estoy (SNK). Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia lo poco que duró (otra cosa más es que perdí el contacto con la chica/amiga con la que escribía esta historia entre las dos.)**

**Muchísimas gracias, en serio, a todos los que leyeron, y este es mi adiós. **


End file.
